El Silencio del Ángel
by angelrpr
Summary: "Detrás del silencio de un ángel hay una historia, un cielo y amor ¿entonces que habrá detrás del silencio de un ángel caído?... ¿destrucción, caos, ira, muerte? Tal vez no haya algo en concreto cuando ese ángel es simplemente hermoso…"
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

"_**-¿Soñar? ¿Se está listo para soñar?**_

_**-Soñar es una inconsciencia de la mente humana la pregunta correcta es: ¿Se está listo para morir? **_

_**-Inconsciente o no, es un hecho impredecible… "(MdllRosedeath)**_

"…_Estaba parada sobre lo que parecía el lugar de nadie, en medio de la oscuridad lo que podía verse, eran truenos cayendo del cielo pero sin nubes ni lluvia alguna. Lo único que se veía en ese cielo negro era la luna, de la cual solo se deslumbraba una delgada línea curvea azulada. _

_Solo había unos cuantos metros para llegar a la orilla de la tierra que pisaba. _

_Comencé a caminar para mirar que había ahí abajo, donde los confines de la tierra terminaban. _

_Miré mis pies descalzos, observé la tierra debajo de estos; era seca y de un color rojo bastante oscuro que causaba un gran contraste con la azulada luminosidad de los rayos y la luz lunar. _

_Observe mi cuerpo, el cual parecía estar envuelto en un vestido corto, negro con encajes de una tela vaporosa. _

_Seguí observando a mí alrededor, no había ni una gota de vida. No arboles, no animales, no nada._

_Solo podía verse al frente otro risco como en el que estaba parada, pero este estaba separado por varios metros de distancia. _

_Baje la vista e intenté mirar lo que había después de la orilla del risco, solo se veía oscuridad absoluta, negro profundo. _

_Cuando de pronto, el sonido de un rayo atosigó mis oídos e iluminó el fondo del acantilado. Por acto impulso me puse las manos en la boca para controlar un grito ahogado. _

_En el fondo había un camino, a los lados del camino había grandes enredaderas de espinas como las que tienen las rosas. Por el sendero caminaban esqueletos, sombras negras, cuerpos putrefactos con uno que otro miembro destazado, parecían zombis; también había algunas formas desiguales como niebla blanca, todos caminaban hacia una sola dirección. Miré el final del sendero, había ahí un gran remolino negro; el cual se tragaba a los seres que seguían el camino y a los rayos que caían de aquel cielo tenebroso. _

_Rápidamente regresé mi mirada al inicio del camino, ahí había una cueva. __E__n el inicio de ella había un hilo color plata que se distinguía por su brillo en toda aquella oscuridad, este atravesaba toda la extensión de la cueva, como si marcara una línea de meta en una carrera; era lo poco que mi visión lograba distinguir dentro de la cueva. Enfoque mejor mi mirada y ahí había seres humanos aferrándose a la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

_Entonces quite mis manos de mi boca mientras las ponían en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, y me extraño no sentir nada. Mi cabeza era un lio y lo primero que articulo mi cabeza fue: ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Y qué hacía yo aquí? _

_Mi conciencia fue interrumpida por un rayo que cruzo todo el cielo cegando mi visión dejándome ver todo blanco. Cuando por fin pude enfocar mi vista. _

_Algo llamó mi atención a lo lejos, ya no estaba sola. Frente a mí se veía una sombra alada que estaba de espaldas. Él iba a voltear. Yo quería ver su figura y su rostro, lo único de lo que si estaba segura era de que era hombre por su cabello corto y su silueta me era conocida o esa sensación me daba… _

_Cuando escuche un ruido bastante familiar…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Adaptación de una obra propia a Twilight.<strong>

**Espero les guste.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Not an Angel

**Capítulo 1 "Not an Angel" (City Sleeps)**

**_"El silencio dice mucho… las palabras son exceso de ese mucho…" (MdllRosedeath)_**

Imaginar, es de las cosas más fáciles que tiene un artista; pero un verdadero artista ve más allá de la imaginación y los sentimientos. Sabía que para eso había nacido y que mi sueño de ser una gran artista había comenzado, cuando hice mi máximo logro al obtener la tan preciada beca para el Trinity de Londres.

Aunque había dejado atrás a familia y amigos para alcanzar mi sueño, había ganado algunos nuevos y lo que más importaba conocimiento en la arte que más me apasionaba: la pintura.

Cuando llegue al Trinity, sabía que nada sería fácil. Pero tuve la suerte de toparme a mi ahora buena amiga Alice, a quien conocí cuando la universidad me asigno mi habitación. La primera impresión que tuve de ella fue que era la persona más bipolar del mundo. La realidad es que era una persona espontanea y dedicada a lo que hacía, su pasión: el baile. Aunque su aspecto dentro de la academia era pulcro, fuera de esta tenía un look donde el negro predominaba. Con sus playeras con dibujos de bandas sobre su pecho y espalda o ropas con mucho encaje, estoperoles, cadenas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Su forma de lucir es bastante peculiar para ser una francesa, cabellos teñidos de negro con un corte moderno donde usaba un flequillo bastante llamativo, junto a su piel blanquecina como leche que le daba un contraste bastante exótico. Su rostro de facciones delicadas junto a su pequeña nariz respingona y unos ojos de un oscuro color gris, lo suficiente intensos para darle personalidad.

-Llegaremos tarde a la apertura-me apresuro sacándome de mis cavilaciones mientras terminaba de lavarme los dientes, ella corría por toda la habitación ordenando.

-Por qué no me sorprende-implique un poco de sarcasmo, para irritarle.

-Mueve tu trasero, Swan-tome mi mochila y antes de que pudiera contestar, era arrastrada por mi pequeña amiga de 1.50 cm. Por todo el campus hasta llegar al gran teatro, donde todos se reunían para escuchar el discurso del rector.

El rector comenzó a dar su discurso, el cual fue corto (lo cual agradecí porque estaba tentada a dormir sobre mi asiento) y aunque era mi segundo año, se sentía bien el ambiente estudiantil.

Pronto la comunidad estudiantil fue redirigida para tomar sus primeras clases. Alice y yo comenzamos a caminar juntas, ya que nuestras aulas quedaban cerca.

-Nos vemos a la hora del descanso-me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y vestida en su traje color negro de bailarina, aunque luciendo sin su maquillaje oscuro y una cola perfectamente hecha.

-Está bien, entonces te veré mas tarde. No te diviertas sin mi-conteste en forma de reproche, lo cual hizo que me ganara un golpe por su parte en el hombro. Hizo un gesto de despedida, yo di media vuelta para entrar a mi primera clase, para empezar de nuevo la rutina.

El día paso rápidamente, las horas dentro de la academia pasaron tan rápido que sentía que el tiempo estaba mal. Pero así era cuando estabas en uno de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo y con una agenda llena de clases.

Pronto me encontré llegando a nuestra habitación después de una ardua jornada escolar, decidí tomar una siesta antes de que llegara Alice para ir cenar.

Me deje caer sobre mi cama poniendo una almohada justo al lado de mi costado izquierda, rápidamente sentí mis parpados pesados, ya que la pasada noche no había podido dormir bien. Entonces me encontré pronto en aquella tetra de mi mente que llamamos soñar, y una vez más estaba teniendo el mismo vivido sueño de hace algunos días atrás…

_Estaba nuevamente en aquella calle sin salida y todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad, el alumbrado público no funcionaba. El cielo pintaba de un color gris, sin estrellas, sin sol, sin nada que le diera un brillo especial. Las calles de la ciudad de Londres estaban vacías, ni un alma cerca, todos habían desaparecido._

_Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Buscaba gente, los pubs vacíos, no había autos en los alrededores, los parques solitarios, las estaciones del tren vacías e incluso las farmacias 24 horas vacías ¿Dónde estaba la gente de esta ciudad? Continúe caminando sin saber qué rumbo tomaba, solo sabía que el instinto me llevaba. Mis pies resonaban por el asfalto a cada paso que daba, haciendo eco del único sonido que se podía captar en el ambiente y el rumbo que tomaba era dirigido por alguna atracción extraña. _

_A pesar de la oscuridad tenue de las calles, vislumbre que había llegado a la academia. Comencé a apresurarme tan rápido como mis podían moverse, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo porque el estruendo de mis pies era el único sonido audible. No voces, no ruidos de las calles, nada en general. _

_Buscaba algo, yo sabía que había algo en la academia. Corrí por todos los pasillos, las aulas, la dirección, la sala de profesores hasta llegar al gran teatro. Ahí fue donde pare en seco y supe que este era el lugar que buscaba. Abrí la puerta suavemente, sentí el nerviosismo correr por mi venas, así que clave mi vista en la alfombra negra que cubría el piso, lentamente subí mi mirada por las butacas de la sala que formaban filas a ambos lados del pasillo centro en forma de escalinata inclinada. Recorrí mi mirada lentamente, entonces lo vi. Aquella sombra al final del pasillo: Era alta, se notaba que era un hombre por la anchura de sus brazos y la delgadez de su cintura, no podía describirla más porque no se veía mucho de él. De pronto él comenzó a caminar para subir al escenario poco a poco, lo seguí con la mirada en el aunque no pudiera captar a cierta distancia exactamente como era. Aun tenía miedo de caminar hacia él. Se coloco en el escenario, ahora sabia que ya no me daba la espalda porque podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Nos observamos por minutos, pero su mirada me intimidaba y sentí esa sensación de vértigo pasar por la boca del estomago para después convertirse en un escalofríos que recorrió mi espalda. Acto seguido unas alas brotaron entre las sombras de aquel sujeto que estaba parado sobre el escenario. _

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunte nerviosa e intentando ser valiente, pero mis atisbo de curiosidad era más insistente que todo el miedo irracional que sentía por él._

_Pasaron los minutos y el sujeto no respondió. Me encontraba dudosa y tenía miedo de mirarlo de cerca, en mi cabeza recorrió esa frase que comúnmente escuchaba decir de parte de Alice__:_

_"Por eso no confíes en nadie, no te fíes de nadie y por sobre todo duda hasta de tu misma sombra, que posiblemente sea quien te de la primera puñalada."_

_¿Esa frase era aplicada en este caso? No sabía con exactitud qué hacer, pero tenía que intentar de nuevo._

_-Bella-escuche una voz llamarme._

_El sujeto que parecía un ángel seguía frente a mí, mirándome con toda la intensidad de su mirada sobre mí._

_-Isabella Swan-escuche de nuevo esa voz tan familiar._

_Él seguía mirándome cuando todo se puso de un color obscuro, aquel sueño había desaparecido una vez más, pero esta vez había logrado preguntar. Sin haberme quedado con la sensación de vacío y cobardía._

-Swan despierta o no saldremos a cenar-Abrí rápidamente mis parpados para encontrar frente al rostro de Alice y su expresión malvada.

-¿Soñabas de nuevo bella durmiente?-pregunto con su implacable curiosidad.

-Sí, de nuevo el mismo sueño que llevo teniendo estos últimos días-me senté sobre la cama para desemperezarme.

-Tus sueños son raros, pero bueno cambiando de tema ¡Vámonos muero de hambre!- comento dando algunos pasos de bailarina, se apresuro a tomar las llaves y su bolso. Yo rápidamente corrí por mis cosas personales para salir antes de que se fuera sin mí.

Llegamos a la pizzería que estaba a unas cuadras del instituto, donde solíamos cenar los días que ambas no queríamos cocinar algo para nosotras mismas. Ambas ordenamos un par de cervezas de raíz y la pizza, mientras conversábamos acerca de nuestro primer día. Alice hablaba de los chicos nuevos con los cuales podría llegar a salir en este ciclo.

-Louis, es un encanto tiene todo lo que necesito-pronuncio con un dejo de una sonrisita tonta.

-Tú siempre fijándote en todo-le respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

Pagamos nuestra cena y salimos a la fría noche, comenzamos a caminar hacia el instituto mientras seguíamos intercambiando información de chicos nuevos.

De repente ambas paramos la conversación al mismo tiempo, alguien nos seguía y ambas intercambiamos miradas de compresión. Caminamos rápidamente hacia el instituto, sentía la mirada de la persona que nos seguía era tan intensa como la del tipo de mis sueños. Resonaban nuestros pasos junto a los de la persona que nos seguía aunque los suyos se escuchaban suaves como un repiqueteo. Di una mirada tras de nosotras, el sonido de los pasos de quien nos seguía dejaron de sonar. Sin embargo seguí sintiendo esa sensación de persecución y la mirada fija. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la entrada de los dormitorios, ambas echamos a correr a nuestro dormitorio ya que la sensación de persecución no se iba. Entramos agitadas a nuestro dormitorio, y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo un poco histérica y fuera de sí misma.

-No lo sé, pero note que quien nos seguía dejo de hacerlo cuando intente mirar. Aun así la sensación no se iba-respondí con la respiración entrecortada y un tono dudoso.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos para dormir. Olvidemos este suceso.-Hablo más tranquila, y comenzó a buscar su pijama y hacer su rutina nocturna.

Yo intente olvidar el episodio, pero mi mente psicótica entre lazaba el suceso con mi sueño por alguna extraña razón la mirada intensa hacia que relacionara ambas cosas. De pronto recordé que hace unos días me había sucedido lo mismo, antes de que el sueño que tenía comenzara su aparición cada noche. Una persona me seguía cuando tome el metro hace 5 noches atrás, solo que no le había tomado tanta importancia hasta este momento donde mi mente ataba cabos. Solo esperaba que al ir a dormir no tuviera el mismo sueño o por lo menos quería no tener miedo de instigar quien era el sujeto angelical.

* * *

><p><strong>Adaptación de una obra propia a Twilight.<strong>

**¿Alguna idea, suposición de lo que pasara?**

**Esta historia dará muchas vueltas y las tendré pendidas de un hilo.**

**Espero les guste.**


	3. Capítulo 2 October & April

**Capítulo**** 2 "October and April" (The Rasmus FT Annette Olzon)**

**_"-Ahora nos compararas con el agua y el aceite._**

**_-No, yo no los compararía con eso. Es tan atípico. Él es como una de esas cajas de regalo sorpresa, nunca sabes que saldrá de ella._**

**_-Entonces…_**

**_-Tú, eres solo como una caja de cartón. Simple, aburrida y tienes un uso predecible" (MdllRosedeath)_**

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte una vez mas acercándome a paso lento al escenario. Ahí estaba el ángel, como lo había nombrado Dennis. Sentí su mirada una vez más sobre mí, pero esta vez intente evadir aquella sensación de miedo irracional que sentía cada vez que llegaba a esta escena._

_Por primera vez el movió la cabeza en un movimiento que no logre distinguir, pero sentía que había tenido un logro después de tantos días sin una respuesta concreta._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-Repetí una vez más el cuestionamiento, aunque sabía que él no me respondería. Seguí acercándome aunque mis pasos eran dudosos; no había recorrido lo suficiente para llegar al escenario…_

Abrí los ojos y me senté sobre la cama rápidamente, la alarma de la mesilla de noche sonaba insistentemente en medio de ambas camas. Alice salto de la cama golpeando el reloj y tirándolo al suelo. Intervine rápidamente antes de que intentara patearlo o tirarlo por la ventana, ya que posiblemente no viviría para seguir despertarnos si caí del tercer piso.

Después del desastre de la mañana, cada una se preparo para las clases y ambas preparamos el desayuno en la pequeña cocineta que teníamos en nuestra habitación compartida. Cuando vimos el reloj despertador, teníamos 10 minutos para llegar a nuestras clases, así que rápidamente terminamos nuestro desayuno y preparamos nuestra rápida salida.

Llegamos a los atestados pasillos de la Academia, el ruido de los alumnos de sus pláticas de vacaciones, el flujo de gente yendo de un casillero a otro, como también aquellos que ya avanzaban hacia sus clases. Todo era tan familiar, que me hacia tener una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te fijaste?-sentí mi brazo siendo jalado y la voz de Alice susurrando al oído.

-¿En el qué?-respondí sorpresivamente bajito. Ella me señalo el final del pasillo y seguí la dirección con mi mirada. Entonces supe porque, ahí estaba Rosalie Roberts colgada del brazo de James Williams. En cortas explicaciones mi enemiga mortal desde que llegue y mi último ex novio.

-¿Qué hubo reunión o junta sindical de la gente indeseada por mi persona?-sorpresivamente conteste con un tono acido y divertido.

-Pues al parecer si-río a mandíbula batiente Alice.

Ambos miraron en mi dirección. Alice y yo nos acercamos a nuestros nuevos casilleros que no estaban muy lejos de donde ambos nos observaban insistentemente.

-¡Isabella querida! ¿Ya sabes la buena nueva?-dijo la voz encantadora de Rosalie detrás de mí. Abrí mi casillero, comencé a acomodar las cosas en el.

-¿Qué buena nueva?-hable monocordemente cerrando mi casillero y girando para mirar a la pareja.

-James y yo salimos ¿Al caso no es bueno eso?-Vatio sus pestañas dándome una sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa donde me envía la indirecta de que ella era mejor que yo o algo así. Es compresible era rubia, lo que es igual: tonta, egocéntrica, y con los tornillos mal acomodados del cerebro.

-Si ¡Qué bien! ¡Felicidades!-le palmee el hombro dándole mi intento de sonrisa más sincera-pero me tengo que ir, llego tarde a clase.

Me aleje rápidamente hacia mi clase junto a Alice, ya que nuestra primera clase estaba cerca.

-Dejaste a ambos con cara de acertijo-río nuevamente Alice.

-Ya sabes la frase típica de "dios los hace y ellos se juntan", se merecen. Ya sabes con eso de que él es un genio en el piano y ella la voz estrella de la Academia-Conteste tranquilamente.

¡Vaya que se merecían! James, el chico que toda chica quiere. Cabellos rubios claros, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, cuerpo semi atlético y un extraordinario pianista; Su personalidad ni hablar. Ella, pues chica rubia, cabellos lacios, cuerpo delgado-del tipo anoréxica sin esfuerzo-ojos azules, altanera y egocéntrica, digna representante de Irlanda y que puedo decir una muy buena cantante.

-La desilusión que se debió de haber llevado James-comento con desgana.

Solo sonreí por recordar la cara de ambos. Finalmente me despedí de Alice para entrar a la mi clase y de nuevo seguir la rutina escolar.

Finalmente había terminado mi última clase. No tenía ganas de llegar aun a mi habitación, así que decidí ir a la sala de música a practicar un poco el violín. Uno de mis instrumentos favoritos, aunque no era muy buena en ello, trataba de seguir practicando como cuando tenía 15 años e iba a clases para aprender. Recorrí lentamente los pasillos abriéndome paso hasta la sala.

Pare en seco, alguien estaba tocando el piano de una forma majestuosa, podía escuchar el suave roce de cada nota era como una suave caricia. Me quede prendada escuchando algunos minutos hasta que paro, entonces a mi cerebro llego que nadie tocaba tan maravillosas melodías más que James. Estaba entre la espada y la pared; no quería topármelo, a la vez sabía que si le daba importancia el haría suposiciones tontas de nosotros de nuevo. Decidí alejarme entonces hacia la biblioteca había llegado al final del pasillo, por el rabillo del ojo vi a una comitiva de profesores salir de la sala y lo que parecía ser un chico de melena oscura. Debía de ser alguien nuevo, parece que alguien ha destronado al rey del piano. Volví sobre mis pasos hasta tomar el camino a la biblioteca, otro día practicaría el violín.

Entre a mi dormitorio con el libro de historia del arte que había pedido en la biblioteca. Me recosté sobre la cama, abriendo el libro para comenzar a leer el decimo capitulo. Comencé a leer mientras escuchaba la música clásica de fondo de mi reproductor que había conectado para tener un tiempo tranquilo. Las letras y los gráficos comenzaron a verse difusos, cerré los ojos unos instantes…

_Me encontraba en medio de un jardín, rosas de todos los colores adornaban cada rincón de ese lugar. Un camino se formaba a base de setos pequeños a ambos lados de donde me encontraba parada observando, seguí mirando el lugar y en medio de este, se encontraba un porche de color blanco con el techo muy parecido a aquella iglesia de la plaza roja*. _

_Comencé a caminar para observar más de cerca, un sonido salía de aquel lugar. Una pieza musical muy dulce, a la vez un poco tétrica sonaba en el ambiente. Observe más de cerca el porche, tenia vidrios decorados de color oscuro, en ellos había dibujos de diferentes ángeles, podía verse una especie de historia en ellos. Entonces me acerca a la entrada y ahí me quede parada en shock. _

_Ahí estaba una vez más aquel ángel. Estaba de espalda, a mi tocando aquella melodía. Podía ver sus alas, pero aun con el lugar a oscuras no podía ver más que su sombra nuevamente. Quería avanzar más de cerca, pero aquella sensación de miedo e indecisión no me deja moverme de mi lugar._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunte con duda._

_El paro de tocar la melodía y solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como si me echara un vistazo._

_-¿Quién eres?-volví a preguntar esperando una respuesta auditiva de su parte._

_Él se levanto del asiento, extendiendo las alas…_

Sentí un dolor en la espalda, abrí rápidamente los ojos, me encontré nuevamente de nuevo con el rostro de Alice.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacer algo para que te despertaras-una mirada traviesa y malvada cruzo por su rostro.

-¿No podías simplemente llamarme por mi nombre?-le conteste molesta mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi cuerpo.

-Te llame, te grite, te moví, pero tú no te levantabas-pronuncio caminando hacia la cocineta para preparar la cena.

-Creo que caí en sueño profundo-rememore en mi cabeza el sueño. Camine hacia la cocineta junto a Alice para ayudarla, contándole mi sueño.

-Creo que comienzas a tener problemas mentales a falta de acción sexual-comento con su típica risa burlona. Solo le di una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin ningún comentario más, continuamos haciendo nuestro ritual de la cena, para al final ir a la cama.

Fue la primera noche de esta semana que no tuve un sueño bizarro con aquel ángel que me atormentaba.

Un día más en la Academia y llegaba tarde. Junto a Alice íbamos a paso rápido hacia nuestros casilleros para después correr a nuestras clases, esta vez ella se separo; tenía que ir una de las nuevas clases que había implementado a su horario. Miraba mis pies porque sabía que un posible accidente podría pasarme yendo a la velocidad que iba aunque ya no había ninguna persona en los pasillos, iba verificando mis pasos. Cuando sentí un leve choque en mi hombro derecho, solo dije un lo siento sin voltear a ver a quien había atropellado, pero aquella persona no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

Entre a tiempo a mi clase y me senté en mi lugar habitual después del maratón que había realizado esta mañana. Seguidamente entro el Profesor Brown y nos dio las instrucciones de hacer un dibujo de nuestro propio rostro. Frente a cada uno había un espejo y comencé mi dibujo. Realmente yo no me consideraba bonita ni interesante. Simplemente normal ¿Quién consideraba bonita a alguien con pecas en el rostro, una nariz respingada, un rostro aniñado con los pómulos bastante alzados, y la cara acorazonada, pálida como si nunca hubiera conocido la playa, con el cabello liso y de un aburrido color castaño oscuro, y unos ojos de un aburrido color café chocolate? Patético ¿no?

Alguien toco la puerta del aula, el profesor interrumpió su actividad con uno de mis compañeros. Fue directamente a la puerta, escuche voces mientras seguía ensimisma en el espejo y en mi dibujo. Cuando el profesor entro capte una figura seguida de él, un chico para ser exactos.

Alce mi mirada para zacear mi curiosidad, entonces sentí como mi mundo había sido atacado por un terrorista. Como si alguien hubiera derrumbado mi corazón tipo ataque AlQuaeda, sentí como sonaba en mis sienes con un palpitar veloz.

Su mirada era pacifica de un color verde claro y brillante, tenía un semblante serio pero tranquilo tal como su mirada. Si yo mido 1.65 cm, él debía de medir 1.87 o 1.90cm, su piel era bastante pálida. Tenía una postura grácil y con algunos músculos, podría decir que hasta tiene marcado el abdomen aunque no lo haya visto (No se porque estaba haciendo suposiciones tontas). Su rostro, es el rostro más bello que había visto en toda la universidad. Tiene el cabello de un color castaño oscuro casi rayando en un tono rojizo y algo largo pero no tanto como parecer un desaliñado, y uno que otro mechón rebelde salido de su lugar. Observándolo tenía un rostro lo suficiente para saber que no pasaba de los 20 años.

El simplemente era hermoso, el era como un ángel.

El profesor llamo la atención de la clase y todos tenían la mirada centrada en aquel chico.

-El es su nuevo compañero. El se va a presentar-Aquel chico solo negó con la cabeza. Volteo completamente hacia el pizarrón del aula y tomo uno de los marcadores para escribir. Entonces supe el nombre de aquel chico, algo contradictorio para su apariencia. Sobre el pizarrón estaba escrito en una hermosa letra cursiva:

**_Edward Cullen_**

Lo extraño el jamás pronuncio ninguna palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin esta aquí el capítulo 2, siento el retraso pero no sabia terminarlo. Queria mantener el misterio hasta el final.<strong>

**¿Alguna teoria de lo que pasara?**

**Créanme aun hay mucho misterio en esta historia.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por leerme.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Your Guardian Angel

**Capítulo 3 "Your guardian angel" (The red jumpsuit apparatus)**

"**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Tu ángel guardián.**

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-Es como un guarda espaldas, que patea traseros y salva tu vida como si fueras una dama en apuros.**

**-Entonces… ¿tengo que comprar los lentes oscuros y cuidarme de los paparazzis? " (MdllRosedeath)**

Él termino de escribir y solo dio como saludo un asentimiento. El profesor intentando componer la situación, le señalo al chico su asiento. Mire cada paso grácil y despreocupado que dio para tomar su asiento. La clase continuo y el profesor se acerco para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, el rápidamente se puso a trabajar. Hice un esfuerzo enorme por concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero no lo estaba logrando y a causa de eso me lleve varias llamadas de atención por parte del profesor, a las cuales solo asentía.

Después de presentar nuestros trabajos al profesor, nos dejo retirarnos a nuestras siguientes clases. Antes de llegar al marco de la puerta di una mirada más a ese ángel de nombre Edward, él y toda su monumental perfección. Él capturo mi mirada, pero rápidamente corte la conexión para huir de mi lapsus de vergüenza.

No pude dejar atrás la imagen de Edward, me acompaño como si fuera una fotografía instantánea en la mayoría de mis clases. No pude concentrarme, no pude ni siquiera contestar una simple pregunta del profesor. Estaba tan al pendiente de Edward que había notado que solo compartíamos cuatro de nuestras clases. Además de que él era muy bueno en la pintura y en el dibujo.

Camine distraídamente hacia la cafetería para tomar con Alice la merienda. Al llegar en torno a la mesa donde Alice ya estaba ubicada, me senté junto a ella en silencio. Ella me miraba penetrantemente como intentando adivinar un acertijo.

-Vamos, suéltalo-me dijo con su mirada expectante.

Suspire de una manera que hizo que me sintiera como la típica chica risueña de un barato cuento de hadas.

-Nada-respondí de manera monótona, mientras sorbía mi bebida embotellada.

Ella siguió mirándome expectante. Yo no sabía que decir, estaba en una contradicción aun, y pasmada por la imagen de este chico, además aun no definía el porqué de mi anhelante obsesión hacia él desde que lo vi.

Entonces ahí estaba él. En toda su maldita perfección caminando para tomar algo en la cafetería. Comencé a mirarlo de de nuevo, escaneando su vestimenta; un par de zapatillas de deporte de alguna marca importante, un par de jeans obscuros, una camisa gris de cuello V y magas largas recogidas. Por la mañana había llevado una chaqueta negra. Él era tan hermoso que dolía mirarlo, o mirarlo debería ser un delito o que se yo. Comenzaba a volverme una acosadora sin escrúpulos, tal como Alice.

Recordé a mi querida amiga Alice, ella había seguido mi mirada y ahora esperaba que hablara. Me rendí, y comencé hablarle de Edward.

-¿Qué sabes de él?-pregunte curiosa.

-Según lo que recorre por todo el Trinity. Es que el chico viene de algún lugar de Canadá, pero es originario de alguna parte del Reino Unido. Que fue aceptado porque tiene un múltiple talento en la pintura y la música, por eso se le permitió estar aquí. Ha llamado la atención de todas las femeninas de este lugar y ha rechazado a veinte chicas en menos de cuatro horas.

-¿Cómo ha rechazado a todas ellas?-cuestione con más curiosidad de la que debería.

-No lo sé. Según dicen solo las ignora, él ni si quiera pronuncia ninguna palabra-Y ahí estaba de nuevo el enigma de ese silencio que lo caracterizaba.

Levante mi vista intentando localizarlo, y fue fácil. Ahí sentado con un vaso de de jugo, un poco de fruta; Leía distraídamente mientras escuchaba música, ya que se notaban unos auriculares. Su perfil era casi perfecto, era increíble cuanta belleza podría eclipsar aquel ser terrenal, parecía salido de algún libro fantástico. La sola imagen de él me tenía cruzada entre la realidad y la ficción.

-¿Bella me estas escuchando?-Sentí un pequeño empujón.

-Bella. Tierra llamando a Bella-entonces escuche con claridad a Alice, quien estaba frente a mí con una mirada claramente enojada.

-Disculpa. Me fui…-dije en un susurro, tratando de disculparme.

-Si claro, te fuiste. Mirando aquella obra de Dios, que no tiene nombre_-_dijo con una risa traviesa, mientras señala con la cabeza hacia donde estaba él.

-Ya deja de mirarlo te lo vas acabar y no me vas a dejar un pedacito-dijo mientras interrumpía mi hermosa vista con su mano.

-Lo siento, no soy compartida-le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

-Ok, ok. Solo porque eres mi amiga-dijo mientras me daba un guiño.

Termino demasiado pronto el descanso y continúe con mis clases, las cuales se fueron volando gracias a mi reciente distracción.

El tiempo paso tan rápido mientras estaba en la biblioteca, que no me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Decide ir por un café que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del dormitorio que compartía con Alice. Compre mi café, en lo que revisaba una vez más el libro que me habían dejado leer. Camine lentamente por las calles adoquinadas y las tenues farolas de las calles. Las calles se encontraban en una desolación extrema y un silencio sórdido. De pronto, sentí a una persona y escuche un suave repiqueteo de un par de pies detrás de mí. Tenia una mala sensación de nuevo, comencé a caminar cada vez más rápido, aun me faltaban unas tres calles para llegar a mi destino. Media en mi conciencia la acción para evadir el peligro en el que eminentemente me encontraba. Di una mirada de reojo, alcance a mirar una sombra color negra a unos metros detrás. Entre en estado de pánico, tire mi café y abrace mi libro; comencé a correr tan rápido como mi cuerpo de persona no deportista hacia el esfuerzo. Centre mi mirada en la esquina, ya que de ahí solo me haría falta una calle para estar a salvo, estaba tan cerca. Las cosas dentro de mi mochila que llevaba colgada en la espalda resonaban, la persona que me seguía continuaba acechando mi paso; ya que en cuanto había acelerado mi carrera, el también. Estaba tan cerca de la esquina, estaba a punto de doblar la esquina…

Doble la esquina. Sentí un fuerte impacto con alguien, caía de bruces de espalda soltando el libro de mis manos y dando un pequeño grito ahogado. Gracias a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, me levante de un salto llevándome conmigo el libro que había caído a un lado y resistiéndome al pequeño dolor en la parte baja de la espalda. Rápidamente mire hacia atrás de mi para poder ver a persecutor, pero ya no había nadie tras de mí. Mi estado de alerta comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Entonces sentí una mirada penetrante y gire mi cabeza para mirar la cosa o el alguien con el que había chocado. Ahí estaba él. Con su mirada pacifica y tranquila, me observaba directamente a los ojos como si buscara algo en ellos. Pero no sabía que, su mirada comenzaba a intimidarme, con un asentimiento nervioso y un gracias susurrado me aleje tan pronto como pude. Sabía que no podía esperar una respuesta por parte de él. Ya que ese silencio pacifico lo caracterizaba entre todos, Edward.

Llegue a mi dormitorio, donde Dennis ya estaba pacíficamente durmiendo. Tome una ducha tibia, me puse el pijama y me recosté en la cama. Comencé a rememorar el día, a Edward; y por ultimo de nuevo con esa persecución tan extraña. Estaba tan fuera de lugar, parecía que me estaba volviendo loca con el hecho de que no era la primera vez que sucedía esto. Tenía tantas preguntas recorriendo mi mente, tales como: ¿Por qué Edward no hablaba? ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido para que él no hablara? ¿Quién me había seguido? ¿Alguien tenía algo en contra mía? Intente calmarme ante tanta paranoia. Relaje mi mente, cerré mis parpados e intente dormir.

_Mire a ambos lados, estaba entre cuatro paredes. Lo único que hacía que la oscuridad no fuera tan profunda era una ventana de tamaño rectangular de la cual se vislumbraba una tenue luz blanquecina. Mire por la ventana, un cielo oscurecido por las nubes y relámpagos destellando en el, un campo se extendía como un paisaje tenebroso. Volví mi mirada hacia la habitación aun veía todo oscuro, pero vislumbre una pequeña ranura de más de dos metros de largo y como cinco centímetros de ancho. Debía de ser una puerta, supuse. Me acerque intentando no tropezar, ni hacer ruidos por algún motivo tenía la sensación de incógnita. Mire por la ranura: una sala de estar era alumbrada por una chimenea, todo de un elegante color morado y sus derivados podían distinguirse como el decorativo de la habitación. Algo llamo mi atención: Dos personas paradas cerca de la chimenea, quienes hacían sombras sobre el piso de la habitación. Ambos parecían estar teniendo una acalorada discusión, intente escuchar._

_-¿Puedes dejar de entrometerte donde no te llaman?-dijo una voz masculina, dulce y con una clara nota de enojo._

_-¿Podrías dejar de hacer esta puesta en escena y simplemente, terminar rápidamente?-contesto una voz femenina y con un claro tono de altanería._

_-No es tu asunto-respondió aquel chico mientras se posicionaba, como si me estuviera mirando._

_-Está bien, dejare que lo hagas a tu modo. Pero estaré cerca, acechando-respondió ella mientras seguí la dirección de la mirada de él._

_Tuve miedo de que ellos me pillaran, como si esta escena fuera real. Así que de algún modo, intente escapar._

Di una fuerte aspiración mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Intente calmar mi respiración. Me pare y fui por agua a la cocina. Ese sueño había sido el sueño más extraño que había tenido jamás, más que el sueño de aquel ángel desconocido. Hubiera preferido quedarme con la sensación de curiosidad, que con la sensación de miedo de este último sueño. Pase cada trago de agua como si mi garganta fuera un desierto. Regrese a la cama para intentar dormir de nuevo, aunque comenzaba a tener rezagos de insomnio por aquella sensación de miedo. El sentido de vigilia no me duro mucho y caí de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

_Una vez mas estaba en el teatro, solo que esta vez estaba parada sobre el escenario. Me sentía desorientada, por la posición en el sueño. Ya que yo solía ser la que estaba al otro lado del teatro. Ahora el estaba ahí del otro lado caminando lentamente hacia el escenario, esta vez sus alas no estaban extendidas como las últimas veces, pero su rostro aun seguía sin verse. Caminaba con una lentitud y una elegancia inigualables, esta vez intente suprimir el sentimiento de miedo y di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunte en un susurro._

_Él paro de caminar en cuanto escucho mi pregunta._

_-¿Quién eres?-insistí._

_Él asintió con la cabeza. Hizo amago de moverse incomodo, pero sabía que por fin iba responder a mi pregunte después de todo este tiempo._

_-Yo…-susurro casi inaudiblemente. Estaba tan cerca de saber, tan cerca…_

_-¡Bella despierta!-irrumpió una voz, antes de que escuchara lo estaba esperando desde hace una semana._

Y abrí mis parpados de golpe, trayéndome al presente sin que aquel ser me hubiera revelado su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Teorías? Muchas...<strong>

**Preguntas: ¿Quien acecha a Bella? ¿Quién es realmente Edward? ¿Qué pasa con los sueños? ¿Quién es el ángel de los sueños? ¿Realidad o ficción? ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora?**

**Gracias por leerme y por comentar... =)**

**Me encanta leer sus teorías y suposiciones. Créanme esta historia no es como las demás.**

**Comente para mi es un instintivo para escribir mas rápido.**


End file.
